Varan's bad day
by Jaketheripper
Summary: Thought I'd write this Big godzilla fan, with a lot of my own ideas. Read it and see


Varan's bad day

By Jakethejabberwock

Varan was having a shitty day, he had fallen asleep near the defensive shielding that lead to the base, he woke up with some dumbass soldier shooting him in the neck with a gun, hoping that might get him to leave. it got him to leave but not before he scared the living shit out of the guard, and got his ass burned with a maser cannon for his trouble, he had a feeling that he shouldn't sleep near the shields on cold nights anymore.

That morning he went to his tray for breakfast and nothing was there, ever since the military commandeered this island it had been nothing but meat, so he decided to try to get nutrition his own way and went to try his hand at the local fruit trees, he had no trouble picking the tree But soon the kamakuras were all over him.

Contemplating this crappy start to what he was sure would be a crappy day, he went to his father figure, the father of the current king of monsters, he is called junior.

"Yo! Big G!"

Junior put down the rock he was lifting and looked at Varan, "hello, is there something the matter?"

"Yea...I've been having a bad day."

Junior patted Varan on his back, "it's like I always say Varan, find something breakable and of low value, and go to town on it, like this."

Godzilla smashes a boulder with his tail and laughs, "see?"

Varan smiled half heatedly, "I know that's how you get out your frustration, but I just wanted to talk."

Godzilla blinked and waved him away, "Caesar would know about talking, me, I just smash stuff."

Varan took off gliding again, "man, if only my dad were here to talk to me."

Suddenly he plowed into Rodan, they both fell to the ground and they struggled to his feet, roaring in frustration, "you asshat Varan!"

The old kaiju was irate and stood glaring at the gliding lizard till he got to his feet, "what the hell are you staring at?"

Rodan's crest started to glow and Varan fired his beam weapon just in time to counter the laser from rodan's mouth, "what the hell?"

"You flew into me without apologizing!"

"I'm sorry alright?"

"You'd better be."

Varan turned and was about to push off the ground when he heard rodan mutter, "bitch."

Varan's tail smacked the old kaiju in the head and he turned around irate once more, "you fucknugget!"

Varan tackled the pterodactyl, roaring and snarling, when suddenly a shriek tore them apart, it was mothra, she looked mad, her eyes glowing slightly red as she flexed her wings, "you two are being unreasonably idiotic, my mother died for peace! Not so we could squabble amongst ourselves!"

Varan took off, embarrassed that she had even looked at him, such a veteran surely didn't even give him a second glance.

So he went to the last place he could think of, the outer wall, he had made a friend there, Jet Jaguar, an old robot that the GDF used on a regular basis to patrol the outer walls of the island, "hey jet."

"Greetings Varan, is there something I can help you with?"

Varan sighed as he landed knee deep In the ocean, "no, I guess I just need some company."

"Walk with me then."

Varan fell in step beside the size changing robot and sighed, "my day was horrible, I didn't get any breakfast."

Jet chuckled, "that's because we assumed you had eaten a guard or two last night because a few we're unaccounted for."

"You guys are too paranoid."

"You may be right, but before you were born, Kaiju was a name to be feared, some still fear it."

"You don't."

"I'm a cybernetic organism, it's a miracle that the scientist who made me programmed any emotions into me at all."

"You worked with Godzilla, so you never worried about Kaiju."

"I never said I never worried, I worried plenty, there are other kaiju that aren't alive today, those are the ones everyone feared, some of the ones here are still the subject of grownup's nightmares."

"Anyway, can I at least get a little extra with my lunch?"

Jet chuckled, an odd sound, "I will talk to my supervisor."

Varan smiled, "thank you."

"You are most welcome, oh and by the way, we will be receiving more Kaiju today, so tell Junior and his son to make sure the guests feel welcome."

Varan nodded and took off again

Confident his day was about to get better.

Boy was he wrong.

(Tune in next chapter for more of this if you liked it)


End file.
